Reencuentro
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: El hilo rojo del destino atado a su meñique, el mismo que normalmente se perdía en las puertas, edificios, árboles o pasillos o simplemente se enredaba entre otros cientos de hilos, se había acortado tanto como solo pasó una vez hace once años atrás.


Reencuentro.

Karin estrelló con fuerza su nueva revista de deportes recién comprada, justo al lado del marco que contenía su foto favorita. Sus ojos persistieron en la foto y una suave sonrisa brotó de sus labios al ver a ese pequeño niño albino que había conocido ya hace tantos años atrás. El niño con el que estaba enlazada a través del hilo rojo del destino. Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Todos tenían hilos, pero la mayoría solo podía ver el que compartían con su persona enlazada. Karin y Toshiro, sin embargo, eran uno de esos pocos casos de enlazados que podían ver todos los hilos. Ellos vivían en ciudades distintitas, se habían encontrado de muy pequeños al ir a ver un partido de futbol del equipo favorito de ambos que curiosamente resultó ser el mismo. Cuando les dijeron a sus padres de su hilo, ellos de inmediato los llevaron a un parque para que se conocieran mejor.

Recordaba que aquella fue la mejor tarde de su vida. ¡Habían jugado al futbol por horas hasta caer rendidos! Sus madres tomaron aquello bella fotografía de ellos sonriéndose enseñando sus meñiques atados un poco antes de ese memorable partido. Ella se despidió de él besándolo en la mejilla luego del juego, y desde entonces nunca olvidó sus sonrojos adorables y sonrisas tímidas.

Aquello pasó cuando tenían cinco y seis años, ahora ella tenía dieciséis y él debía tener diecisiete. Y nunca se habían vuelto a ver desde entonces… Sabía que se suponía que el destino los reencontraría tarde o temprano, pero también sabía que el destino podía ser muy engañoso, y a veces no podía evitar preguntarse si es que alguna vez lo volvería a ver.

Suspiró apartando su vista de los rostros sonrientes de aquellos pequeños niños y se decidió por tomar su nueva revista. No le servía de nada pensar en esas cosas ahora, el destino haría lo que quisiera de todos modos, todo estaba en sus manos.

Abrió la revista, dejándose caer sentada en su cama descuidadamente. Empezó a leer pasando las páginas lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para leer cada cuadro, cada pequeña sección y así llenarse de las últimas novedades del mundo del deporte, aunque claro que lo que más la emocionó fue llegar a la sección de futbol. Al llegar a la parte de futbol local, por un momento todo su cuerpo se congeló, sus ojos se ampliaron, su boca cayó y su rostro enrojeció, casi dejó de respirar.

El título "Prodigio del Futbol" resaltaba sobre la imagen de un chico de ojos turquesas, cabello blanco y piel tostada, y en el texto que bordeaba la imagen sus ojos fácilmente detectaron un nombre: Hitsugaya Toshiro.

De inmediato se concentró en leer el texto, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que inesperadamente la estrella del equipo de futbol de la escuela de Ciudad Seireitei había decidido trasladarse a la escuela de Ciudad Karakura por "razones personales" según él había explicado en la corta entrevista que le concedió a la revista.

La pelinegra se quedó sin aliento, sintiendo su rostro arder más. ¿Razones personales? ¿Podría ser que… él se hubiera trasladado por ella? Bueno, bien podría ser otra razón que tuviera que ver con su familia o problemas económicos, pero la posibilidad existía y alocó por completo los latidos de su corazón.

Vaya… justo cuando estaba dudando del destino este la sorprendía con esto. Aunque… sí esta era realmente su oportunidad para reencontrarse con él, entonces había sido por la iniciativa que él tuvo de trasladarse a su ciudad. Ahora, la iniciativa debía salir de su parte, ella debía ir hacia él.

Examinó su foto actual tomada hace solo unas semanas según la revista, luego miró a la foto que tenía de él a los seis años. El tiempo y la pubertad sí que hicieron lo suyo ¡se veía guapísimo! Seguramente las chicas se arrastraban a su pies… tal vez había tenido muchas novias, teniendo en cuenta que había tardado tanto en regresar. Muchas personas no querían encontrarse con sus enlazados hasta llegar a una edad muy madura así "divertirse" antes de concentrarse en la persona indicada. El pensamiento la hizo mirarse al espejo.

Cielos… a diferencia de él, la pubertad no había sido tan generosa con ella. Bien que sus pechos eran bastante grandes y tenía una figura atlética, pero en su opinión su rostro no era el más agraciado y su cabello se veía despeinado y reseco, su apariencia era desaliñada y su ropa digna de cualquier muchacho simplón. ¿Qué demonios podría gustarle de ella? Tal vez se lamentaría de que le haya tocado alguien tan poco agraciada y de personalidad agresiva poco femenina. Oh, cielos, ¿cómo podría enfrentarse a él?

Volvió a mirar la fotografía de su enlazado, sonrojándose ante lo guapo que era y mordiéndose el labio por las pocas posibilidades de gustarle en cuanto se encontraran, y fue entonces cuando escuchó pasos. Giró la cabeza, viendo a Yuzu, su hermana gemela, ingresar en la habitación con su uniforme ya lista para la escuela aunque faltara más de una hora.

¡Por supuesto, Yuzu! ¡Yuzu era la solución! Ella podría ayudarla con todas esas basuras femeninas, ya la había visto antes convertir a una de sus amigas más tímidas en la chica más codiciada de la escuela, era su especialidad.

-¿Karin-chan, todo está bien? Te ves muy roja.- observó con preocupación maternal.

-Ehh… y-yo…- tartamudeó sonrojada, sin saber cómo pedir lo que quería. Esto era tan extraño. –N-necesito… maquillaje… peinados y… todas esas cosas… Toshiro… ciudad… ehh… cambio de look o cómo le llamen… ehh…- balbuceó torpe y nerviosamente sin ningún tipo de coherencia.

Los ojos de la gemela mayor de inmediato se iluminaron, antes de lanzarle una mirada pícara.

-¿Tu enlazado está en la ciudad?- preguntó antes de chillar al ver su asentimiento. -¡Eso es genial! ¡Y es totalmente normal que quieras verte aún más bonita para él! No te preocupes, ¡te dejaré como una princesa!- de inmediato tomó su muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia su habitación.

Pasaron la siguiente media hora sometiéndola a todo tipo de torturas… ehh… o sea, aplicándole maquillaje y peinando su corto pero desastroso cabello negro. Claro que el maquillaje fue escaso, o al menos para los estatutos de Yuzu, solo le hizo algo en las pestañas, en los parpados y en los labios pues no tenían mucho tiempo (faltaba poco para la escuela y ni habían desayunado aun) y luego empezó a batallar con su cabello, sonriendo y tarareando una alegre melodía pese a los gemidos de dolor de la menor, mientras sus hilos se enredaban a su alrededor aunque la rubia no podía ver más que el suyo propio.

Una vez acabada la sesión de tortura/maquillaje, la mayor la obligó a voltearse para enfrentarse al espejo de su habitación. Ella mantuvo los ojos obstinadamente cerrados por un momento, antes de comenzar a abrirlos lentamente, casi con miedo, y enfrentarse a lo que vería en el cristal. Una vez abiertos, ella no pudo evitar que su boca cayera por lo que sus ojos veían.

Señaló a su reflejo con incredulidad, comprobando que realmente se trataba de su misma persona aquella que le devolvía la mirada, ¡pero es que no parecía ella! Parecía… una chica de verdad, bonita y delicada, e incluso un bonito lazo amarrado a su cabello le daba un toque más femenino.

-Yuzu… tú sí que haces magia.- volteó a verla con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Yo solo resalte tu belleza, Karin-chan.- le sonrió cariñosamente, abrazándola antes de que ambas notaran la hora y fueran corriendo a desayunar a toda prisa para posteriormente correr hacia el instituto con sus faldas revoloteando levemente al viento. El bonito lazo se aflojó un poco en su carrera, pero afortunadamente no llegó a soltarse.

Por más que Karin buscó y buscó por todos los pasillos y toda la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo, incluso en los jardines y la azotea, no logró encontrar a Hitsugaya en ninguna parte, y sus esperanzas decayeron mientras regresaba a su salón recibiendo un regaño de su profesor por haber llegado tarde, pasando el resto del día escolar aburrida y desilusionada hasta que al llegar la hora de la salida, mientras esperaba a Yuzu, finalmente detectó una cabellera blanca a lo lejos.

Él estaba leyendo unos papeles, caminando a paso rezagado, y ella hubiera sonreído al confirmar que era mucho más guapo de lo que se notaba en la revista de no ser porque una chica de otra escuela con su cabello rojo atado en dos bollos estaba caminando muy cerca de él, sonriéndole y mirándolo con ojos enfermos de amor.

Karin se acercó a ellos discretamente, apretando con fuerza la correa de su bolso y tratando de contener sus celos e irremediables ganas de arrojar algo a la bonita cara de esa chica que disfrutaba de meterse con enlazados de otras chicas.

El albino se detuvo en una esquina mientras esperaba a que el transito avanzara y la ladrona de enlazados se detuvo junto a él. La Kurosaki apretó con más fuerza la correa de su bolso, sintiendo una vena palpitar en su sien.

La ladrona se atrevió a enroscar su brazo alrededor del brazo de SU enlazado y ella en ese momento estaba a punto de estallar y probablemente le hubiera gritado de no ser porque entonces el viento sopló con un poco más de fuerza terminando por aflojar el bonito lazo que su gemela había atado en su cabello.

La menor de los hermanos Kurosaki de inmediato se alarmó y corrió a alcanzarlo al verlo terminar directo en el piso antes de que el viento decidiera arrastrarlo a la calle muy transitada donde definitivamente lo destrozarían.

.

Toshiro suspiró fastidiado al notar que era seguido por dos chicas de camino a su casa. En serio, ¿no tenían nada mejor que hacer?

Se había trasladado a Karakura solo para encontrar a Kurosaki Karin, había ido a su nuevo instituto con altas expectativas, pero estas se vieron frustradas. Pasó todo el receso esperándola en el salón que un chico amable le había indicado era el de la estrella de futbol femenino de la escuela hasta que llegó el profesor y prácticamente lo echó de allí. Luego, pasó todo el día decaído y frustrado.

¿Dónde demonios estaba ella? Estaba ansiando volverla a ver desde los seis años, había rechazado a cada chica que se le confesó solo por estarla esperando, hasta que finalmente decidió él mismo tomar la iniciativa y pedir el traslado a Karakura. Sus padres apoyaron su decisión, ellos más que nadie querían que volviera a encontrarla.

No tenía más opción que esperar hasta mañana, tal vez debería buscar a su hermana gemela y ella podría serle de más utilidad para encontrarla por fin. ¿Tal vez estaba enferma o algo y no había ido a clases? Maldita sea, tenía que encontrarla.

Miró a los papeles del formulario de inscripción al equipo de futbol del instituto de Karakura con desinterés mientras frenaba su andar en una esquina por la gran cantidad de autos pasando ignorando los semáforos. Que irresponsables.

Notó a las dos chicas que lo seguían también detenerse. ¿Qué nunca doblaban en alguna calle? Ya habían caminado bastante. De repente, la chica más cercana a él tuvo la osadía de agarrarse a su abrazo, sobresaltándolo y molestándolo al instante. La hubiera apartado groseramente de no ser porque entonces notó a la segunda chica jadear cuando el lazo atado a su cabello se soltó por efecto del viento, y al ver el lazo dirigirse a la carretera sus modales de caballero lo obligaron a zafarse de la primera e irritante chica para ir a salvar el lazo de la segunda pese a que sabía que probablemente luego tendría que soportar otra admiradora enloquecida.

Se inclinó para tomar el lazo que afortunadamente aun no era arrastrado hacia la calle peligrosa, y al extender su mano para tomarlo notó que la dueña de dicho objeto también se había inclinado para recuperarlo, pero entonces notó otra cosa que lo dejó con la boca y los ojos abiertos.

El hilo rojo del destino atado a su meñique, el mismo que normalmente se perdía en las puertas, edificios, árboles o pasillos o simplemente se enredaba entre otros cientos de hilos, se había acortado tanto como solo pasó una vez hace once años atrás. Su mano extendida hacia el lazo y la pequeña mano en su misma situación estaban conectadas por el mismo hilo.

De inmediato alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro más bello que nunca habría podido soñar y los ojos más hermosos que podrían existir. Kurosaki Karin estaba justo enfrente de él, mirándolo con la misma fascinación que él debía estar profesando.

Aquí esta ella, después de tantos años, justo frente a él. Había cambiado, era aún más hermosa y el uniforme de la escuela le quedaba muy bien y ¿estaba maquillada? No estaba del todo contento con eso, ¿su personalidad habría cambiado también? ¿Había estado siguiéndolo porque se dio cuenta que era su enlazado o por las mismas razones que la otra chica molesta?

-Karin…- susurró embelesado, su corazón latiendo erráticamente.

-Toshiro…- las manos de ambos sostenían los extremos del lazo. -¿P-podrías devolverme eso?- murmuró adorablemente sonrosada.

-Oh, sí, claro.- de inmediato soltó el pedazo de tela. –T-tú…- respiró hondo, sin saber bien qué decir ahora que realmente la tenía enfrente. –Es bueno volver a verte.- le sonrió algo incómodamente.

-Lo mismo digo.- ató su cabello con el lazo de manera algo desprolija. –Vi en una revista de deportes que te trasladabas a la ciudad, a mi escuela, pero no te encontré por más que busque todo el día.- ¿ella sabía que venía? Así que no llegó a su salón por estarlo buscando… Maldita sea.

-Yo también estuve buscándote.- ella lo miró sorprendida, y él encontró con alivio que esos ojos oscuros seguían siendo los mismos. –Umm… ¿Crees que pueda… acompañarte a tu casa?- preguntó con esfuerzo, suspirando aliviado cuando ella asintió. -¿Puedo preguntar por qué estabas siguiéndome?- preguntó con una ceja alzada mientras pasaban de largo a la chica que había estado molestándolo antes.

-Te lo dije, estaba buscándote y recién te encontré a la salida, pero te vi con… esa chica.- hizo una mueca. –Así que decidí esperar.-

Él contuvo una sonrisa. Obviamente ella estaba tan celosa.

-No deberías haberlo hecho, vine a esta ciudad solo por ti, después de todo.- decidió ser directo por una vez.

Ella le sonrió con las mejillas rojas.

-B-bueno… aquí es mi casa.- llegaron demasiado rápido para su gusto a la clínica Kurosaki.

Cuando la vio abrir la boca probablemente para comenzar a despedirse, decidió hacer otro movimiento.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos un partido en el parque que vimos cerca de aquí? Sí tienes tiempo, me gustaría que sea ahora.- desde hace años que estaba anhelando volver a jugar con ella, esperaba que aún no hubiera perdido el toque.

Sus ojos oscuros se iluminaron como faroles ante sus palabras y él se quedó embelesado ante la gran sonrisa que le regaló en ese momento, una sonrisa que le demostró que ella seguía siendo la misma aun con todo lo que parecía haber cambiado en apariencia. Aún era la chica con la que esperaba pasar el resto de su vida.

Se inclinó hacia ella, sin poder resistir el repentino impulso de besarla, pero ya a pocos centímetros de su boca ella dio un pequeño brinco antes de correr hacia el interior de la casa aun con su gran sonrisa, sin parecer haber notado sus intenciones de besarla en lo más mínimo.

-¡Espera a que me cambie y me quite este estúpido maquillaje de la cara!- chilló emocionada desapareciendo escaleras arriba. Volvió al poco tiempo viéndose como una chica completamente distinta, con una gran camisa y shorts hasta la rodilla como atuendo, y su cabello atado en una coleta aún más desprolija con el mismo lazo. Ahora sin el maquillaje, podía ver que sus pestañas no eran tan largas y su boca no era roja, sino rosada, pero la verdad… le gustaba más así. Ella traía una pelota de futbol bajo el brazo. –Umm… sé que probablemente has tenido muchas novias y yo no soy la más…-

-Karin.- frenó sus inseguras palabras tomando su mano, la mano donde estaba atado el hilo que los unía. –Siempre te he esperado, y me gustas tal cómo eres, sería un idiota sí no supiera reconocer lo preciosa que eres.- se acercó más a ella. –No necesitas maquillarte y tampoco tienes por qué sentir celos. Quiero estar contigo desde ahora en adelante.- ambos estaban sonrojados mirándose, y entonces él quiso inclinarse para tratar de besarla, pero ella le ganó abrazándolo antes de que sus labios pudieran tocarse, de nuevo sin haber notado sus intenciones.

-Cielos, realmente me saque la lotería contigo.- bromeó con una gran sonrisa. –Bien, ¡entonces vamos! ¡Te pateare el trasero en nuestro partido!- tomó su muñeca y rápidamente lo arrastró hasta el parque cercano.

Toshiro suspiró. Bien, su beso tendría que esperar un poco más, de todos modos tenían toda la vida por delante. Este fue solo su maravilloso reencuentro.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Esto está basado en un pequeño y hermoso doujinshi de una talentosa artista HK cuyo nombre no recuerdo :v Probablemente vuelva a subir el comic en el grupo HK cuando tenga ganas xP Y tal vez un ponga una imagen como portada tambien cuando tenga ganas XD

Ojala les haya gustado... Ahora supongo q subire un par de OS más... tal vez suba los fics Rated M que tengo por ahi... aunque los odio pero bueno :'v

Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
